Unscripted Chaos
by xXxepoxXx
Summary: The Giantess has been dead for six years and our makeshift family is growing to be a little dysfunctional. Chaos ensues when little towns such as this have no narrator to keep the story safe. Who has come to destroy their "happily ever after"?
1. To Tease

**To Tease**

Hello?

Hello?

Helloooooooooooo?

Just great! Well, I guess I'll just have to tell the story. My name is Heather and I live with a widower and his son, an ex-princess, and a young man with too many animals. It's been this way for about six years now. We all lost our family ties after an encounter with a giant and decided to all live together. It seemed great at first. Jack was kind enough to help Arthur built us a house and a bakery. There was even enough wood left over for Jack to build himself a small animal pen.

But, now that we have all grown up quite a bit...well, I'm just not so sure if it's working out anymore. Arthur always yells at Jack for spending our money on animal feed. Jack continues to spend all of our money anyway. Patrick is perfectly fine with not knowing who is mother is, but his father smothers him with her stupid, old shawl nonetheless. I am a woman now and would no longer need to live here if only some one would court me. And Cindy...well...she's just been really grouchy lately.

"HEATHER! I am NOT grouchy! Put Patrick down for his nap this instant!"

"What ever you say, Cindy"

"That's Cinderella, young lady!"

What? I'm not normally this mean, I promise you! But Heather has just been so unbearable recently! Without a proper father to raise her and put her in her place, she lived a spoiled life. And now...oh...well now she's old enough to marry...and boy does she know it. There is no more 'Miss Cinderella' or 'Mr. Baker'. Oh, and poor Arthur, Heather is definitely not a great role model for little Patrick. Why, I bet she is filling his head with all sorts of nonsense while she is putting him down for his nap.

"I do not want to go to the wedding, Heather! There will be no fun and games!" I overheard Patrick say.

"I know, Patrick. I do not wish to go either. But your cousins will be there and you can play with them the whole time. I only have Jack to talk to, and he's as dumb as bricks." Heather told him.

"HEATHER!" I shouted. "Do not say those kinds of things around Patrick! Leave this room immediately!"

I watched as Heather rolled her eyes at me and stood up to leave the room, "Have a nice nap, little one." No doubt Heather had gotten that term of endearment from Arthur. He had always called her 'little one' whenever he encountered her in the woods. But even I will admit that she is not quite so little anymore. It's quite a good thing that Arthur refused to bake her anymore sweets or she would be so fa-

"THAT DOES IT CINDERELLA!"

Heather launched herself at me and I fell to the floor. I didn't feel the need to protect myself too much. I knew she didn't have any actual intentions of hurting me. If she did, she would have surely pulled out her knife that her grandmother gave her before she was killed by the giant.

"Well if you are going to bring up the past, why don't I tell the story?" I, Heather, screamed as I pinned the woman who was once pretty enough to be a princess but now so worn out that a poor baker wouldn't even wed her to the floor.

"I told you! I have no desire to marry Arthur!" Cinderella yelled at me. She could not free herself from my great strength. However, she could kick over a potted plant. The breaking of the pot is probably what signaled the aforementioned baker to run upstairs from the bakery.

"What is going on up here?" He questioned. He was covered in flour and sweat. Business must have been pretty good before Miss I'm-in-charge-while-Arthur-is-working and I got into a fight.

"Heather, that's enough! I'm telling the story for the rest of the evening." I hated scolding them. I knew they were old enough to take care of themselves. But this is my house so they shall live under my rules. "Heather, you are to clean up this mess and stay quiet until we are ready to leave. Cinderella, you continue to do the packing and take care of the child. I have many more orders to fill before dusk and I will not be interrupted again, do you hear me?"

"Of course, Arthur." Cinderella said to me and then scurried away to finish the packing.

"Yes sir." Heather said as she grabbed a dustpan and a broom from the closet to clean up the soil that spilled all over the floor.

I didn't like it when Heather called me 'sir', and I knew she didn't like it either. She preferred to think of us as equals, not as a father and daughter. I don't exactly remember when she made the transition from 'Mr. Baker' to 'Arthur', but it had not been very long.

"Heather don't look at me like that. You did not have to attack Cinderella and she has enough on her plate getting us all ready for the wedding. You can survive sweeping up some spilled dirt." I said sternly.

She was quiet.

"Heather, why are you ignoring me?"

"You forbid me to talk for the rest of the evening, _sir."_

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

She still remained quiet.

"I am sorry, little one."

Heather apparently didn't like that. "My name is Heather and I am no longer a little one."

"I apologize again, Heather. If you would please ready the wagon for travel once you are done sweeping it would be of great help to myself and Cinderella. I too have many things to attend to."

Heather whipped her head up from her work. "Why can't Jack do it?"

I sighed and wiped my hands off on my apron. "The farmer from the dell's cow is sick again. He is going to pay Jack a healthy sum if he nurses her back to health. We could use the money, you know that."

"And you know that Jack will just spend it on his animals like always!"

"No, no, we agreed to split the money right down the middle; 70/30." I smiled at Heather and gave her a wink. She laughed and went back to her chores and I returned to my baking. Of course the day before the big wedding my bakery would be filled with costumers. Things were never this hard when I had...a baking assistant. Perhaps it would be time to teach my son the family trade soon...

( ~/\~ )

"Wake up everybody, it's dawn! We must change into our party clothes!" I had been at the reigns for hours. Next trip I must remember to let Jack take the second shift so I can sleep.

Jack was the first to wake up. "Why couldn't they have just had the wedding at the castle? It's so much closer!"

"Because Jack," Cinderella began with a small yawn. "Stewart is not actual royalty. Yes, Drisella and he will continue to live in the castle once their honeymoon is over, but not right now. He is only the princes' steward."

"Jack will you please get dressed quickly and take the reigns so I can rest my eyes for a few minutes?" I mumbled.

"Of course, Arthur." Jack clumsily put on the dress clothes that Cinderella had sewn for all of us. He was rocking the wagon every which way and woke up my son, Patrick.

"Jack knock it off!" I whispered fiercely.

"Sorry, Arthur." Jack slid into the seat next to me and I crawled into the back of the wagon. Patrick was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Come here, son." I said as I outstretched my arms. He stumbled over and rest his head on my chest. I leaned back against the wooden frame of the wagon and rocked him slowly. He would be back asleep before too long, as would I.

When I opened my eyes again Cinderella was wearing a modest, yellow frock. She took Patrick from my arms and began to coax him awake. "Patrick, it's time to get dressed." She cooed.

I blinked my eyes many times and searched around the wagon for my outfit. My tunic and bottoms were in the corner where I had put them. But were was my jacket? Cinderella was nice enough to sew me a jacket to put an extra flare in my dress clothes. But where was it? "Ah! Here it is!" I saw it on the very edge of the wagon. I pulled it up by the sleeve only to find Heather sleeping beneath it.

I was shocked for a second to see her laying there. I suppose the morning was pretty quiet, so it figured she was still sleeping. I knelt down near her face. "Heather...Heather..." I spoke softly.

There was still no response.

I placed my hand gently on her shoulder and nudged her. "Heather, wake up."

She then woke up. Her big, brown eyes took in all the light and her cheeks turned a little pink. "I-I'm sorry, Arthur. I got a little cold."

"It's perfectly fine, _little one." _It only felt right to tease her.

She scoffed at me and turned around to put on her own frock. I turned around too so as not to be rude. Hopefully the red dress that Cinderella made for her would fit her. I had a feeling she was sneaking sweets...

"Shut up, Arthur!" She turned around at the same time I had. And the dress did fit her quite nicely. She was a fine looking young woman, maybe some one at the wedding would notice and she would get a caller.

"That's better."

_**Well, hopefully you have realized that all narration is done by the actual characters. And because of that, all narration can be heard by any character in earshot. I know it may seem confusing, but I will try to make it as understandable as possible. It's not my fault that the Witch tried to give the narrator to the giant.**_

_**èpo**_


	2. To Foreshadow

**To Foreshadow**

It had been a long time since I had seen my family. It's a pity that everyone I was visiting isn't actually related to me. My last scrap of a family was my father, but well, he was found dead with far too much alcohol surrounding him. Anyone at this wedding would be a stepmother, a stepsister, or an ex-husband. So, why should I even come?

I had pondered that for awhile. I eventually came to the conclusion that it wasn't everyday that Patrick got to see his cousins, or Arthur his niece and nephew. I also decided that my dear Princeton should see that I remain well. He had told me once before that he would always love 'the maiden who ran away'. I believe this to be true no matter how happy he is with that little Aurora that he has now taken to wife.

If this was Princeton's wedding, I swear I would have no part in it! But Aurora and Princeton were married shortly after I moved in with Arthur. No, this particular wedding was for my stepmother, Drisella. With my father dead and no hope for her own daughters to wed a prince, she needed a way to remain in the lap of luxury. So, she chose to manipulate a man named Stewart. He is the prince's steward.

"Why Cinderella! That couldn't be you!"

"It just has to be her! I'd know that worn out voice anywhere!"

"It's lovely to see you again Florinda, Lucinda." I bowed my head and ignored their childish giggles and snide remarks. My stepsisters always were wretched to me, but I was always told to be good and nice.

"But I wonder, what are you doing all the way out here?" I said, "Surely your mother would have put you in the wedding!" I liked to have my fun sometimes.

They stopped chortling instantly and shot their heads in my direction. "Mother gave us the task of showing the guests to their seats." Lucinda announced.

"It's a very important job." chimed in Florinda.

"It sounds like a great job for two _blind_ girls." Heather spoke as she stepped off the wagon, being helped down by Arthur.

"Heather, hold your tongue." I said, secretly happy with her.

"Yeah Heather!" Jack started, "I'm sure their mother was just afraid they would mess something up because they can't see where they're going."

My stepsisters turned red with fury and Arthur smacked Jack upside the head. Patrick was growing tired of all this chitchat. He tugged on his father's pant leg. "Father, I see Hansel and Gretel! May I go, pleeeeeeeease?"

Arthur looked up to see his niece and nephew. "All right, Patrick, but you have to sit with us during the ceremony." Patrick was running to his cousins before Arthur finished his sentence.

Florinda and Lucinda finished their scoffing and slowly led us to our seats. They then found their own, we must have been the last to arrive. I sat next to Arthur, who was holding Patrick in his lap, and on the other side of him was Heather, followed by Jack. I looked at the family sitting next to me and the 'family' scattered around the chapel. What was I doing here? I am not tied down to a single person in this room! In my panic I saw Princeton sneaking a glance at me. I felt my cheeks get hot.

I never really wanted to see him ever again, let alone with his new wife. I had made a terrible mistake. Suddenly, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. It was the kind of feeling you would get if you were trapped in a small, dark box. I had to get out. Not just out of the chapel...I needed to leave town.

( ~/\~ )

I stood at the end of the very long aisle with no one but the priest. I looked out into the crowd, but I could care less about them. All I wanted was to see my love walk towards me in a flowing, white gown. I thought that I would never get the chance to be married being a service man to the royal family, but that is what proves that Drisella and I were always meant to be together!

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the wedding march begin. We had no bridesmaids or groomsmen...or parents for that matter. So, Drisella would be the one and only to walk this aisle. I watched the door click open. There she was! My stunning bride walked slowly toward me, smiling as people called her 'lovely' as she passed by. As she got close I extended my hand out to her and pulled her up to me. "I love you." I said.

"I am so happy we are getting married." She answered back.

Then the wedding commenced.

( ~/\~ )

"I have never seen my steward happier." I admitted to my father after the ceremony. We were all filing out to the lawn where there was to be a beautiful, outdoor reception.

"Drisella did look lovely!" Snow enthused. My brother's wife had always been very enthusiastic.

"Who?" My wife, Aurora, questioned.

"Drisella...the bride." Snow answered.

"What a strange name." I said, "Do you not agree, brother?"

But Kingsly was silently staring away from the conversation. Our parents noticed he had been acting strange lately. Maybe today was to be the day I would question it.

"Brother?" I said again.

Kingsly snapped back into reality. "Yes, yes, a very strange name."

"Brother, you have been rather quiet."

"I do not mean to be, brother."

"And yet you still have!" Our mother scolded.

"May I talk to you in private, brother?" I asked once we had made it outside. It was a wonderfully sunny day, a perfect day for a party to celebrate love.

"Yes, of course."

We walked away from any other guests and leaned against a shady tree. "Now brother, you know you can hide nothing from me. I pray, what is bothering you?"

Kingsly lowered his voice so as not to be heard. "Brother, watch my wife in comparison to your own."

I did as he said. His wife, Snow, was playing silly games with her two stepchildren and their poor cousin. She was loud and playful, picking up any messes that the children left behind them. My wife, Aurora, sat calmly in a chair sipping tea with my mother.

"I see what you are saying, brother." I nodded. "Snow is not acting very much like a princess at all. But who is to say that is not just because she has stepchildren to play with? Maybe if I gave Aurora children she would be making a spectacle of herself too."

"But it isn't just when my children are around, brother." Kingsly looked worried. "She cleans all the time and never speaks of things that a princess should speak about."

"Are you having second thoughts of your choice in a wife?"

"I'm afraid I might be. Snow is no Rapunzel...before she went crazy that is."

There was a loud crash of breaking glass followed by a chorus of small children apologizing. The maids rushed to the scene with the proper tools to clean up the mess, but Snow beat them all. She was already on her hands and knees picking up broken glass and cutting herself in the process.

Our parents walked over to our shady tree in a huff. "Kingsly!" Our mother whispered angrily. "Your wife has been making a fool of herself in front of all these people! What are we going to do? We cannot have the kingdom thinking we are just like them! We are royalty, we are important!"

Our father cut in. "I'm afraid that what your mother is trying to say, Kingsly, is that we no longer approve of Snow being a princess of our land."

Kingsly thought long and hard before answering. "I completely agree, father."

"Princeton, would you leave us alone with your brother?" My mother ordered.

I nodded and moved toward my wife who was now sitting alone. I kissed her atop the head. "How are things, my beloved?"

Aurora lifted her beautiful blue eyes to me and moved her long blonde hair away from her face. "Things are just fine, my dear." She smiled her innocent little smile and patted the seat next to her for me to sit down.

I sat down and smiled at her as well. "What were you and my mother discussing just a while ago?"

She took a sip of her tea. "Children."

I decided to choose my next words carefully. "Who's children?"

"Our children, dear."

"We don't have children...my love."

"But your mother expects them." She set down her tea.

"But I do not intend to have them." I said sternly.

Aurora was quiet for a minute. "None at all?"

"No, my love! Have you seen my brother's children terrorizing our home? They are nothing but a handful! Why, when I came across Cinderella in the woods holding a baby I nearly had a heart att-"

"Cinderella?"

"Oh...I-I am sorry, Aurora. I love you, you know that."

She sighed. "The baby _she _was holding was not yours was it?"

"No! It was a baby of a friend of her's."

Aurora went back to her tea. "And I am really never to have children?"

"I'm afraid not, darling."

She drank her tea quietly. I had a feeling she wouldn't be talking to me for the rest of the day.

( ~/\~ )

"They sure do look happy, Heather!" Jack said to me with a smile.

"Married people often are I'm told." I rolled my eyes.

"They look as happy as I was when I learned Milky White was alive!"

Did this man ever shut up? "Uh-huh, sure thing, Jack."

"Heather?" He turned to me quickly. "I want to be married!"

I blushed. "You better not be talking about me."

"Well..."

"Jack, I'm not marrying you."

"Why not? It could be fun!"

"It would be plenty of fun if I actually enjoyed listening to you talk."

"Oh...well...I'll just have to find some one who does!"

Jack walked away happily. I assumed he would not rest until he found some one at this party who didn't think he was stupid. That could take awhile.

"Heather, are you being nice to Jack?" Cinderella crept up on me.

"Yes, Cindy, I am."

She muffled her anger of me calling her 'Cindy' and stayed quiet. I did feel kind of bad. This had probably been a really long day for her. I looked over, she was practically sleeping she was so worn down.

"How are you holding up?" I asked patting her shoulder.

"I'll be fine."

"We could leave early, you know."

"No it's ok, every one seems to be having a good time."

"Well, we might get thrown out if Jack keeps this up." I said pointing in the distance.

Jack had been going up to every woman he could find and telling them about his epiphany to be married. And almost every woman had slapped him. Cinderella laughed quietly.

"He really isn't that bright, is he?"

"Not at all!" I answered. "I think men are getting less bright with every generation. I mean look at Princeton. He gave up some one as beautiful as you, Cindy!"

She looked down.

"I'm sorry...it was supposed to be some sort of compliment."

"It's ok, Heather. I know what you meant. Thank you." She smiled wearily.

The moment got too quiet so I had to speak up. "I mean, the only man with an sense lately seems to be Arthur."

Cinderella turned her head to me quickly. "Arthur?"

"Well...yeah...he's not in a hurry to get remarried. And he didn't take liberties with other woman either. He has a nice, stable business and he took us all in out of the goodness of his heart."

"Arthur is a very nice man." Cinderella agreed.

"When I was younger I always thought you and Arthur would get together." I confessed under my breath.

Cinderella looked kind of shocked. "I used to think so too, Heather."

"But?"

"But...you remember how much he and Margret would fight before she passed away. I guess I just always found that quality unattractive in him."

I looked down. "I never really thought I'd mind that."

"Mind what?" Arthur joined us.

I lifted my head suddenly and turned red. "Uh-uh..."

"Remarrying." Cinderella saved me. She looked at me through narrow eyes.

"Remarrying?" Arthur asked.

"Yes!" I said possibly a little too loudly. "Cindy...er...Cinderella was talking about how she doesn't know if she feels comfortable with remarrying since she and Princeton left things on such odd terms. Me on the other hand, well I don't think I would mind it."

"I see." Arthur said. "Well, to me you should only remarry if you truly fall in love again. I have never felt anything for a woman that Margret didn't make me feel stronger. Besides, how could I do that to Patrick?"

"Hansel and Gretel seem to be doing fine with a stepmother." I said quietly.

"I suppose that's true. Maybe one day I will fall in love and remarry." Arthur walked away, clearly not wanting to bring up Margret any more.

I let out a sigh. It seemed like I was holding my breath through that entire conversation. When I turned back to Cinderella, her eyes were still narrowed. Oh no...she knew.

( ~/\~ )

"Isn't it exciting, Florinda? We get to stay in the castle!" My sister squealed.

"Yes, Lucinda." I rolled my eyes under my dark glasses. "But not until mother and Stewart come back from their honeymoon."

"Oh that's right." She pouted.

"Hello, ladies!" a voice called.

"Is it that stupid man?" Lucinda asked.

"My name is Jack." He answered.

"What do you want, Jack?" I just wish he would leave.

"I want a wife!"

My sister and I laughed uncontrollably. "A wife? A wife! Who would marry you?"

"Well, I thought maybe one of you would. I mean, you are both very beautiful...but blind. I mean, who else is going to marry you? You're mother has already been married three times and you haven't been married once."

Lucinda stomped her foot and ran off in some direction that I couldn't see. "Now look what you did!" I ran in the direction of her shrieks.

"Lucinda? It's just me, where did you go?" I called.

"Florinda?" She spoke. She was actually much closer to me than I had thought.

"Sister, you know he is just a fool who doesn't know what he is saying."

"But it's true! Mother has been married three times, and we haven't been married once! I say we run away...let's go to the hidden kingdom that mother got lost on her way to last time!"

"What good would that do?"

"Maybe all we need is fresh meat! There are bound to be plenty new beaus in the hidden kingdom!"

I thought about it for a moment. We never had gotten anywhere close to being proposed to...why not?

"Let's do it!" I decided. We joined hands and felt our way into the woods. We felt trees and bugs and mud and other filthy things, but it would all be worth it. We made a point to stay in the same direction so we wouldn't end up back where we started.

A few hours later my sister's hand jerked away from my own. "Lucinda? Are you all right?"

"Yes! I just tripped! Florinda...come feel this..."

I stumbled over to her. "Feel what?"

"This rock that I used to stand up with...feel it."

I felt the rock. "It...almost feels like...scal—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! What happened? Well, you'll find out eventually! Sorry the narration thing is still a little goofed up. I tried to make it easier. Comment?**_

_**èpo**_


	3. To Dismiss

**To Dismiss**

"Snow, that is not what I said and you know it!" I was growing very angry with my wife. She made a fool out of herself in front of the kingdom, my parents no longer will support her as a princess, and now she has the gall to be mad at me! "Listen, I did not say you _were not _lady-like. I said that you were not lady-like _enough _for my parents!"

"What is the difference Kingsly?"

"Snow, I can not take this any more!" All my charm has been thrown out the window. "No matter how much you argue the result will still be the same! Father and mother, the _King _and _Queen_, are not allowing you to live in this palace as the princess anymore! Consider our marriage off and get out of here or so help me the guards will take you away!"

Snow bit her tongue and held back tears. "Fine, I'm leaving. Will you at least be chivalrous enough, _kind sir, _as to house me until I can find a new home?"

I nodded and snapped my fingers. A man that worked for me appeared by my side. "Please escort this woman to the guest cottage just outside of the castle."

"Yes, your majesty." He said. He turned on his heel and lead the way out the front gate, Snow followed in his footsteps.

I sighed and shook my head. That was not how I had intended that to go. But it had to be done. I did not love Snow and this was no place for her. As I turned around to grab a shot of brandy I saw that my parents were walking towards me.

"Mother and Father, what can I do for you?" I gave them a charming smile so that they would know that the worst is over.

"Well Kingsly, your mother has come up with a brilliant plan to find you a new bride." My father said.

"A new bride? Already?"

"Yes dear, we must have a princess, and I have found the perfect way!" My mother seemed very excited. "All the woman has to do is to feel a pea through twenty mattresses!"

"A pea? As in the vegetable?"

"Yes dear, any woman who can feel a pea through twenty mattresses is surely dainty enough to be the princess of our land."

"As you wish Mother, but where am I to find the girl?"

"An excellent question my boy!" My father announced. "We will hold a festival and provide housing to all the eligible woman. Each bed will contain twenty mattresses with peas, and whomever tossed and turned all night will be your bride!"

I nodded to my parents. "I will do as you see fit." I nodded to them and marched off to my study to begin the preparations.

( ~/\~ )

"Hansel...what do you think Father meant?"

"I think Stepmother is gone...I do not think she is coming back...and I think we are getting a new stepmother."

"How could Father do that to Stepmother? She was so nice! She always played with us and took care of us!"

"Do not cry, Gretel!"

"You are crying too, Hansel!"

( ~/\~ )

I was in my room sewing when Hansel and Gretel burst through the door crying. "Good heavens! Children, what is the matter?"

They flung themselves into my lap. "Aunt Aurora! Father sent Stepmother away!" Hansel cried.

"I do not want a new stepmother! I want _our s_tepmother!" Gretel cried as well.

"Oh, shhh shhhh shhh, you poor dears!" I hugged my niece and nephew. "It will be all right, you will see! Grandmother and Grandfather have set up a big festival just to find you the absolute perfect stepmother in the whole world! Your new stepmother will make you and your father very happy!"

Hansel sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes really!" I answered. "How about you two get some fresh air? I could give you some money for sweets, would you like that?"

"Yes please." Gretel sniffled.

I handed Hansel a few coins. "Thank you, Aunt Aurora."

"Yes, thank you."

They held hands and walked out of my chambers. I had grown so fond of them over the years. It certainly was a pleasure to watch them grow. But I must put that aside. I still need to figure out how I am to make Princeton want children of his own...

_**Yes, it is a very short chapter. But writing through the perspective of the royal family isn't **__**very fun. I got through it, and soon I will have chapters up that I actually enjoy writing. Oh and also, poor Snow...**_

_**èpo**_


	4. To Advise

**To Advise**

"Heather, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Of course, Arthur." she replied, "You could use the help, and since I'm living here free of charge, it's the least I can do."

What had happened? Heather wasn't normally this considerate. She barely does the chores that I ask of her let alone help out in the bakery. Why was she suddenly different?

"I'm not different, Arthur. Maybe I'm just growing up." she said, "Besides, men like a girl who can bake."

"But, littl –Heather. Heather, if you work in the shop with me your chances of meeting a husband are very slim. I rarely get men in here; only maids and old widows."

"That only means that the man that does come in here will certainly secure my heart." She answered with a smile.

"Trust me. I've been the only man in here in quite a few years...unless...you mean..." Heather turned bright red and stared at me with the widest eyes. "Jack."

She exhaled quickly and loudly. "No, Arthur. Not Jack. He's dumb and immature."

"Well, if it's not Jack then who is it? I saw you turn red. I know it's some one."

"Let's...not speak of this now, Arthur..."

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bell on the bakery door. My niece and nephew came bounding inside with a handful of money. There was no way they could spend all that money on brea-

"Arthur, shut up."

Heather had covered my mouth...just as Margret used to.

"Good afternoon, Hansel and Gretel!" Heather said with a big smile. "You two wouldn't be here to play with Patrick would you?"

"No, Ma'am." Gretel said.

"Aunt Aurora sent us here for sweets." Hansel continued.

"Oh, sweets! Well that was very nice of Aunt Aurora. How ever will you thank her?" Heather laughed. I didn't like where this was going. She shot me a look.

"Gee...I didn't think of that." Hansel looked down.

"Well, why don't you buy her a nice, big loaf of our most delicious bread too? You could give it to her as a present!"

"Heather, don't-"

"That's a great idea!" Gretel mused.

"Is this enough?" Hansel shoved the wad of money into Heather's hand.

"Oh, it's just enough!" Heather smiled and patted him on the head. She then turned to me and put the money in the money box.

"Heather, this isn't right." I whispered.

"Shut up, Arthur!" She whispered back. "It's the middle of the afternoon and still no one has come in for bread! We could use the money, and the palace has money to spare. This was a stroke of good fortune, and I'm going to take it!"

I frowned but nodded and began making the cookies. This would take more time than usual seeing as I had to teach Heather along the way. I began to show her exactly what to do. She followed instruction well. I expected her to be much more stubborn. Maybe her extra hands around the bakery would be useful. Unless of course she begins to sneak sweets...

"I can hear you." Heather said with a scowl.

I smiled and went back to work. But then the bell on the door rang again. "Heather, you take the order while I finish up here. And DO NOT trick them this time."

"I won't, I won't." She turned around with a forced smile, "Hello, how may I help—Oh, Arthur. It's just Jack."

"Arthur! I'm in need of your help!" Jack said.

"I'm a little busy right now Jack. Did one of your animals run away again? Can Heather help you?"

"No, it has to be you, Arthur! My animals didn't run away. Some one else's did...oh and she's beautiful! Arthur, I'm in love!" Jack was in hysterics.

"Oh my. Well...um...Heather. Just continue what I showed you. Jack come sit here with me." They all did as they were told. Jack and I sat in the chairs close to the ones Hansel and Gretel were sitting in. There weren't many chairs in the bakery, so they would have to deal with listening in.

"Ok, Jack, start at the beginning. What happened?"

"I was sitting in my animal pen, Arthur, you know...with my animals. This girl...no...this lady in a very big frock came over and leaned on the fence. She asked me if I had seen her sheep. Now, I hadn't really seen her sheep...and mother always told me not to lie...but I said I had seen them anyway...oh, what do I do?"

"Jack, why did you lie? Her sheep might be incredibly lost or even dead! It's going to be ten times worse when you have to tell her you lied then."

"I know, I know! I did a bad thing! But she was so beautiful! And she talked to me! She really talked to me! A-and she loves animals as much as I do!"

I smiled and shook my head. "What is her name, Jack?"

"Bo." His face lit up. "The lovely miss Bo Peep! She lives just over the hill!"

"Jack. I think you need to find her sheep for her."

"I do? And then return them?"

"Of course, Jack, what else?"

"And then she'll love me back?"

"That remains to be seen, Jack...but...maybe."

"OH BOY!" Jack exclaimed and jumped out of his seat.

"Now, Jack, calm down. What exactly are you going to do once you give them back to Miss Peep?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Jack sat back down.

"Well..." Heather was listening in very intently and it made me a tad uncomfortable. I scooted closer to Jack and spoke in hushed tones. "Well, maybe you surprise her with flowers along with her sheep. And when she thanks you, don't just say 'you're welcome', try something like 'it was my pleasure' or 'anything for you'. Margret always liked that." I smiled through the tears. "Maybe kiss her on the hand. It's a very romantic thing to do." Jack was smiling all the while at me. He was trying to absorb this all in like a sponge. But I knew him better than that. He wouldn't remember any of this by the time he found the sheep.

"Eww! Gross!" Hansel was gagging.

"Miss Heather, is our food done yet? We want to leave!" Gretel begged.

Heather was still baking but something in me knew that she was frowning. But she quickly put her fake smile back on. "What's the matter kids? Don't like a little love story? Gretel, you don't even think it's romantic?"

"No, I do not! It's gross!"

"I suppose that makes sense when the only boys she knows are her twin brother and her cousin!" I laughed heartily and made my way back to the oven with Heather. "They look like they're done, little ones. I'll just put everything in a basket for you."

"Thank you again, Arthur!" Jack smiled and ran out of the bakery, looking for sheep no doubt.

Heather handed the basket of goodies over to the children. "Try not to eat right away, dears, everything is still a little hot."

They nodded and scurried out of my bakery. Heather instantly grabbed a broom and began sweeping up and access crumbs. Something about her was just off. "Heather, are you okay?"

She looked up and smiled. "I'm fine, Arthur. Just fine." But I had known her long enough to know that the smile was fake.

_** Yes, I know it's short again. Actually, the next few chapters are short. But that's just so there only has to be one narrator through the chapter! Remember, I own none of the characters that I use or add in my stories...however, I do co-own some of the names. Posting will probably happen more often now that I am less busy! Comment?**_

_**èpo**_


	5. To Long

_**To Anonymous Reviewer- Yes, in my story Arthur is exactly 8 years older than Heather. But in that time it wouldn't have made any difference. Thank you for the review!**_

_**To PotoPerson- Thank you very much! Just a warning, I update chapters very slowly, but the whole story is planned out so I WILL finish! **_

_**To Elizabeth Tudor- I'm glad that you are enjoying my story and I hope this will help you miss your show less, that's why I began writing it, so I would not miss my show!**_

**To Long**

I did it! I found the sheep! They were all hiding down by a stream! If I could return them, Miss Peep would fall in love with me for sure! So, I chased them down one by one and tied a rope to each neck. Some times I'd forget which ropes had sheep tied to them and I had to go chasing after them again...it was embarrassing. But after a while I did get all the sheep! And then it was off to Miss Peep's cottage.

"Miss Peep! Miss Peep!"

"Who is there?" Her voice was like a bird's song.

"It's me, Jack! The one who found your sheep!" She came running through the front door and stopped herself on the front gate. I thought she looked so happy she could cry! Together we led the sheep to their pen and untied them. I locked the gate so that they wouldn't escape again.

She put her hands on her hips and watched her flock with a smile. I think I am in love with her. Any girl who loves animals as much as me should definitely be my wife. Just then she snapped her head towards me and turned pink. I had forgotten that she can hear everything I'm saying...

I coughed and bowed my head in apology. Just then I started to remember what Arthur had told me. Don't just say 'you're welcome', be more romantic than that. But, Miss Peep never said thank you. Oh no! She heard me again and now she was walking away in a huff! I should have remembered to bring flowers like Arthur had told me! I'm so stupid! I'm really messing this up! All I want to do is tell her how pretty I think she is and how much I would love to take care of her!

Miss Peep stopped again.

She walked toward me.

I swear I wasn't even breathing.

"You want to take care of me?" she said.

"Y-y-yes."

"_You _want to take care of _me_?"

"Wait, are you surprised or are you mocking me?" I stood up straight.

"What makes you think I need to be taken care of? I have my own cottage, I have my sheep."

"But your sheep ran away." She turned red again. I think this time she was angry. "Oh, please don't be angry, Miss Peep! I don't mean to...offend or anything like that! Oh...I'm sorry! I just get so flustered around you!" I hid my face in shame.

Her face changed. "You would really do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

I stopped hiding my face, I liked where this was going. I became so filled with emotions I'm afraid I may have scared her. I dropped down one knee and yanked one of her hands away from her body. "Oh yes I would! Most certainly I would! You and your sheep could come live with me and my animals! I'd do anything for you night and day! I'd do anything to keep you happy, and your sheep!"

Her face was kind of screwed up. I think she was looking around to make sure no one was watching us. I was making a fool out of myself I suppose, but I couldn't help it. I felt as if we were made for each other.

She took her hand back. "Why don't you come back later tonight...when it's dark."

I stumbled to my feet. "Wh-wh-when it's dark...but why?"

"Because it's what I asked you to do." She swung her hips as she walked back into her cottage. I had no choice but to come back later. I wanted to come back later. Before I left, I made sure the gate on the sheep's pen was nice and secure.

I was so excited to see Miss Peep again that I arrived at her cottage no later than after the sun had set. It was dark right? That was the only time she had given me. She must have been excited too because she was sitting outside waiting for me. I hoped she was excited. That was a good sign.

I didn't forget the flowers this time either! I started to walk toward her. "Miss Peep, I brought you some flo-"

But she cut me off. "Don't come any closer!"

I stopped. "Why?"

"Because you are going to do something for me."

"I'll do anything for you, you know that!" I tried to smile really big so she would know I was serious.

She smiled back I think, but it was hard to tell in the dark. The only light around was a tall candle flickering a few steps in front of her. I sort of wondered why it was there. Was she so poor that she only had one candle? I would get her a million candles!

She smiled again. "Jump over the candle to me, Jack."

I paused a minute before I spoke. "Jump...over the candle?"

"Yes. That's what I said, isn't it?"

"But why?"

"Because it's what I asked you to do."

"But it doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to. Does it make sense that you would do anything for me when you don't know who I am at all? What if I'm spoken for? You don't know."

"...are you spoken for?"

She giggled...it was beautiful...and also it scared me a little. "I'm not going to tell you! But I will tell you that if you can jump over this candle stick without the flame going out, I will put those flowers in lovely vase and put them in my window sill for all to see."

"You'd really do that?" I smiled big again. I don't think she was spoken for, she couldn't be. And if she was, I'd fight for her.

"If you do this." She smiled too. I was in love with that smile.

I held the flowers tight and backed up. I was determined. I started running toward the candle. But as I got closer the flame shrunk. I forced myself to stop and I fell down on my back side. It didn't take much for this candle to go out!

"Miss Peep, can I have more than one try?"

"Of course not!"

"But I'm afraid the flame will go out...and then you'll never love me."

"I guess you better think through it then."

I frowned. I wasn't very good at thinking. I was good at taking care of animals. And I was good at loving. I got up off the ground and walked right up to the candle. Maybe I shouldn't run and jump, maybe a little jump would work better.

I practiced. I stood right in front of the candle and jumped some tiny jumps, but the closer my toes got to the candle the smaller the flame got. This was hard. Going far away didn't work, and going really close didn't work either! What am I supposed to do?

But then I remembered something that Arthur had always tried to teach me. Middle ground.

_There doesn't always have to be two extremes, Jack._

That's what Arthur would say. I think I finally got it. I walked back a few steps. I was in between my first idea and my second idea. I walked quickly instead of ran. I leaped instead of jumped. And I made it to the other side. I looked behind me...and the candle was still lit!

"The candle is still lit!" I screamed.

Miss Peep laughed. "It is, Jack!"

I smiled at her and handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

She looked down smiling for a minute. "Would you like to help me find a vase for them?"

"Would I?" I was so happy! She would love me! I'm sure of it!

I followed her into her cottage. It wasn't what I expected. Miss Peep was beautiful but her home was absolutely frightful. Arthur provided better living conditions for all five of us on such short notice!

"Miss Peep?"

"You can call me Bo, Jack." Her smile was gone. I think I upset her by talking about her house.

"Bo...do you want me to build you a nice cottage? I'll do it...even if you are spoken for." I frowned. I felt really bad for her. I wished I could hug her, but I could see her slapping me across the face like the women at the wedding.

"Really?"

"I'll start tomorrow." I smiled.

"That would be okay." She smiled, but very small. I could barely see when the only light was the moon shining in through the window.

I nodded and turned to leave.

"I'm not spoken for." I heard her whisper. I turned around to smile and left. But all the way home I was skipping.

( ~^~ )

"Heather? What are you doing down here, the bakery is closed." I said.

"Just practicing, Arthur. I didn't appreciate it when you made fun of me earlier for not being able to kneed the dough properly."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I was only teasing."

"I know, but I want to be helpful, not a mockery."

"You are helpful, Heather! Don't pay attention to me, I was just being dumb."

"Yes, but you are a dumby who can kneed some curs-ed dough!"

She was fed up, I could tell. "Would you like some help?"

"Don't you have something else to do?"

"No, I just put Patrick to bed. I can help you for a little bit."

I walked behind her and checked her progress. She still wasn't getting it.

"Stop talking about it and just help me!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Try it like this." I took her place in front of the dough and worked it with my thumbs and my palms. "See?"

"Isn't that what I did?"

"No, see, you try." She tried to do it exactly like me but the dough would just stick to her fingers and she would get more and more frustrated.

"I just can't do it!"

"Yes you can, Heather, calm down. Here..." I stood behind her and held her hands like they were my own. I worked the dough with her hands and hoped she would get the rhythm. I didn't realize that she wasn't talking until I saw her ears getting pink.

"Is everything all right?" I asked smiling.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine. I think I've got it. I'm going to go to bed." She started to leave and I grabbed her hand and smiled. She turned around and was bright red.

"You need to wash the dough off your hands, Heather."

"Oh...okay." She soaked her hands in the basin and tried to scrub them very quickly. I cracked a half smile and dove my hands into the basin with hers.

She looked up quickly. "What? I have dough on my hands too." I said.

She finished up and dashed out of the room, knocking down a shelf of baking supplies. I laughed. She certainly got nervous quickly didn't she?

"SHUT UP, ARTHUR!"

I just kept laughing.

( ~^~ )

I wondered why the bakery was lit. I tiptoed downstairs to make sure everything was okay. It was just Arthur teasing Heather again. This was becoming all too frequent. I had learned at the wedding that Heather had feelings for Arthur, and now I was starting to think that Arthur knew it too...and maybe he felt something back.

I did at one point think that I would be Arthur's new wife, but those thoughts passed when I realized I had no feelings for him. I always hated how Margret and Arthur treated each other, always yelling and cursing. But Arthur treats Heather differently. They always play and smile. I like that. I still find it a bit odd that Heather grew up to be attracted to the only man that ever acted as her father, but Heather has always had a mind of her own. Maybe she just never saw him that way. Maybe he was more of a protector...well, I don't know. It's not really my place.

I really miss my prince and the castle. I miss having some one to love and care for me. But Princeton hurt me too much to ever be taken back. Besides, he was married to Aurora now.

The only other man I really know is Jack. Heather is right, he is "dumb as bricks." I would never consider him to be suitable. But...I am very desperate at this point...maybe I should look into it...

Speaking of which...here he comes! "Jack! Where are you coming from? And why are you skipping? Did you find a new pet?"

"No! I found a wife!" And with that he happily leaped up the stairs and into his bedroom. I'm not quite sure why he was leaping.

I guess I'm just going to have to face it. I'm alone in this house.

( ~^~ )

Sir Roland Bold was riding on his gallant stallion through the wilderness. His king had told him that in order to wed his daughter, the princess, he must venture out into the world and bring back the head of a dragon. If the king's demands were met, then Sir Roland would be rewarded with his own land, a mountain of gold, and the beautiful princess.

Normally, the king was not so picky about who his daughters wed, granted the suitors were princes. But Sir Roland was no prince! He was a knight who won the heart of the princess at a festival last summer. The king kept them apart for months, not knowing that Sir Roland snuck into her chambers ever night. When the king learned of these scandals he was intrigued. Rather than revoking his knighthood, the king sent Sir Roland on this quest.

"One day, she will be mine!" He said.

Sir Roland continued down the dirt road and realized he was going farther than he ever ha-

"What just happened?" This is odd.

"Hello?" What is going on?

"Oh no!" This must be the kingdom I have heard about that lost it's narrator to a giantess! I thought it was only a fable! Well, this is just brilliant! I've never had to venture without a narrator before! I better be on my most vigilant guard, something could strike me without warning...

_**Phew! That was fun to write! Hopefully this long chapter will satisfy you for a while. I know for a fact that I can't write for another two weeks. We'll see what happens after that. But again, no matter how long it takes, I WILL finish this story because I have it all planned out.**_

_**èpo**_


	6. To Rescue

_**PotoPerson- Thank you very much! I loved that chapter too!**_

_**Erik Jeagge- Well, I do know your humor. Thank you for inspiring every love scene I write. You are one in a million.**_

*****IMPORTANT NOTE: ****It took so long to update this chapter because as I got deeper into the story, I realized I accidentally got the Princes' wives mixed up. Every chapter has been edited in small ways to make sense again. Feel free to go back and reread if accuracy is important to you, or if you get confused. **

**To Rescue**

"H-hansel? What is that?"

"I do not know, Gretel..."

"Is it a...house?"

"I think it's called a cottage..."

"But look it...what is that it's made of?"

"CANDY!"

_ Oh yes children, be drawn in by the delicious sweets. Then come inside, and make my vow complete._

"H-hansel? Did you hear something?"

"No, noffink, Greteh. Eeee va canhee!"

"I do not want to eat the candy, Hansel! What is something bad happens?"

"Buh A'm staaavinnnk!"

"You are certainly NOT starving! We had bread from Uncle!"

"Befoe you tosst ih on the groun."

"I did not _toss_ it, Hansel. I left a path for us to follow because you were getting us lost!"

"We are not lost! There is a house right here!"

"But we do not know _whose _house it is!"

"That does not matter! We will knock on the door and ask for directions!"

"Who is going to give directions to a child that is EATING THEIR HOUSE?"

"Shh. Gretel. I heard it too. Some one is inside."

"_Well, hello children! What a pleasant surprise._"

"Calm down, Gretel, it is just an old woman."

_"Oh, do not worry little one, I cannot harm you. Have you lost your way? Would you like to come inside so Granny may help you?"_

"Gretel, stop being such a baby! She is offering help, like you wanted."

_"Gretel is such a pretty name, little girl, and what may I ask what is the name of your brother?"_

"My name is Hansel, we would very much like to come inside and ask you if you can show us the way home."

_"Of course, of course, child! Follow me."_

"Hansel, I do not like this. I do not like this!"

"Shhh! Gretel, you'll upset her!"

_"I have some fresh cookies on the table dears."_

"Thank you, ma'am! Now, about the way home?"

_"Certainly, young man, where is it that you live?"_

"We are from the palace, ma'am."

_"Please, call me Granny. The palace? How did you come to be all the way out here? Got your chores done early?"_

"Chores? Oh no, Granny! We're not peasants. We're the children of Prince Kingsly! Our mother was Princess Rapunzel, our step mother was Princess Snow, and now...I'm afraid we have no mother at all! My sister and I were sent by our Aunt to buy some sweets but we seem to have lost our way on the way home."

"We?"

"Quiet, Gretel!"

_"Oh my, that is a predicament. Come with me, children, I have a way to get you home." Yes, yes! Follow me to the garden!_

"Hansel, I don't like this."

"Everything will be fine, Gretel, we can trust her."

( ~/\~ )

I was riding my stallion through the woods when I came across the land without narration. It looked no different from any other land. There was a palace on one end and a village on the other with a strange wood along the outside; where I was now. There was something off about this wood than others I had traveled though. It was not darker or denser, I feared it had more stories to tell than any other. There was a sense of mystery in fear, but the land without narration itself was a mystery. The only stories that have been told of it had to be rumors for no one had ever spoken to any one living in the lands.

"I do not know why this wood seems to fearful to me, over in the distance...an old woman playing with two children in a garden of a cottage made of candy!" I exclaimed.

But then the children screamed. I tied my horse to a tree and kept forward. Was there anything to fear? Was the old woman playing a game? But suddenly a red, scaly dragon emerged from the bushes of the garden and the old woman had thrown herself at the children to hold them down.

I ran at the old woman to save the children first. They scurried into a corner once they were free and held each other close. The dragon appeared to be chained and muzzled, it could cause no harm. The important thing was to restrain the woman, she could be a witch.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" My sword was at her throat.

She cackled the most hideous laugh. _"I am not magic, sir knight, you may release me."_

"You are not to be trusted! How did a dragon come to be in your garden? Is it not true that you were going to feed the children to your dragon?"

_"That is the pet dragon of Lucifer himself."_

"And how did you come upon the Dragon of Hell if you are nothing but an old woman?"

_"I was once a powerful witch. I was once a beautiful woman."_

"Why not now? Why not now?"

_"My beauty and powers were taken from me by my mother, and when all seemed hopeless, she took my life and drew me down into the depths of hell along with her and father."_

"You are the daughter of Lucifer and a witch?"

_"Yes, sir knight, very good."_

"How did you come back to our world?"

_"I made a deal with my parents. If I could get father's dragon to devour the closest thing I had left to family, both my beauty and my powers would be restored only to take revenge on the ones who I despise most. Then I would be sent back to hell, but with my beauty and powers still in tact."_

"These children are your family?"

_"They are the closest thing I have to...grandchildren."_

The little boy cried. "It's mother's witch!" Then the two children cowered in fear. I could not bear to scar them any more than they have been.

"Children! Leave this garden and find my horse in the wood. I will be along shortly." The children did so. "Listen vile creature, I will do no harm to you because you cannot harm any one else! But I will be around, so there will be no funny business. You will see me again one day for I am looking for a head of a dragon to win the favor of a king, and Lucifer's dragon will grant me more than I ask. And, the entire town will hear of your existence. I will knock on every door to warn them!"

_"Then you should probably tell the newest married couple within the palace walls that my dragon has eaten their two daughters one day when he was out!" _She cackled as she did before.

I pushed the woman onto the ground in disgust and ran back tot the children. They were standing beneath my horse still trembling from all their adventure.

"Do not worry, little ones, you will be safe with me. Where might you live so I may escort you home?"

"The palace." They said together.

( ~/\~ )

I returned the children home safely but slowly. They rode horseback while I lead the horse by the reigns. Luckily I had passed the palace earlier because the children had no clue where they were. I informed the King of the old woman and dragon in the woods. He proceeded to make an announcement to everyone within the castle walls. He asked me if I would not mind relaying the message to everyone outside the kingdom, since I was going to stay around anyway for the dragon's head. I agreed and asked if he could tell me who the newest married couple in the palace was. He said he recalled going to a wedding a few weeks ago and the couple should have been back from their honeymoon by now.

A nearby servant pointed me to their room. The poor thing was rattled to the bone about all the excitement in the woods earlier today. She shot off question after question, I answered as truthfully as I could to a woman of her delicacy. I feared she was too dainty to be told much detail, her skin was as white as snow!

When I arrived to the room of the newly weds and told them about their daughters' misfortune of running into the dragon, neither seemed terribly upset; muttering something about annoying blind girls and never getting married.

I said my good byes to the castle-folk and journey along the path to town. In my entire travel I saw but three houses. The first was abandon. There was nothing left inside. The second belonged to a young lady and a flock of sheep. She thanked me for my tip and went back to talking with a man who was rebuilding her a house. The third house was rather odd. It was a bakery on the bottom and a home for five others on top with peculiar animal pens in the back.

( ~/\~ )

"Oh!" I cried. I thought I would never have to fear bringing up my son next door to a witch but she has still found me! She found some way to strike fear into my heart even after we watched her fall into the pits of hell! I grabbed Patrick and hugged him closer with every word from Sir Roland's lips.

"So, you've met this woman before?" Sir Roland questioned.

"Of course we have!" Heather blasted. "She is the reason out land is the way it is! Everything is her fault!"

"Heather." Cinderella calmed her down. "We all were at fault, do not go back to the past."

Sir Roland was confused but continued. "You want this woman rid of?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Very well." Sir Roland started. "I will make a plan and dispose of this woman for you, if in return you let me take the dragon's head."

"Yes, yes of course! Whatever you'd like!" I was in hysterics.

"But before I take any plans into action, one of you must come with me to find a narrator for this town. She is a tricky woman. Any narration from me would throw off the element of surprise. A narrator is essential."

I noticed the room got quiet. Not one of us had ventured out of our lands before.

( ~/\~ )

"Aurora, my love, what are you doing in here?" I whispered hastily.

"They have had such a hard day, Princeton. It was all my fault, I sent them out of the castle alone."

She was standing above Hansel and Gretel's beds watching them sleep. I could tell she had been crying.

"Aurora, you cannot blame yourself, that woman would have stopped at nothing to capture them. They have walked the path from here to the bakery many times and never got lost, it was a stroke of bad luck." I put a comforting arm around her and lead her out of the nursery.

"How can you feel nothing? Think if that had been our children! Kingsly has not left his room since we heard the news from shock and he isn't even really their father! They were a curse brought on by a witch, not a product of parents!"

"But we have no children, my dear, now come to bed, the festival to search for the new princess begins at dawn."

She pushed herself away from me. "But imagine if we did!" She ran sobbing back to our room.

I was left alone in the dark hallway, alone with my thoughts.

( ~/\~ )

"Has Arthur decided who is going with Sir Roland yet, Heather?" I asked while rocking Patrick in the rocking chair.

"I don't think so, Cinderella. But how could he choose? He won't leave Patrick here and he won't take him along. So, Arthur can't go. Jack would get in the way. He would worry for my safety too much...I think that leaves you."

"Oh, I couldn't. It wouldn't be proper!"

"What wouldn't? You would be helping a knight with a quest, not seducing him in the woods!"

"But he is a fine man..."

_**Sorry, that took so long! But I figured the chapter was nice and action packed! This is where the story starts to get really good. You should be excited.**_

_**èpo**_


	7. To Test

**Nabian8735- Thank you! I warn you that I don't update very often, I've been doing this story for almost a year now. But I hope to finish this summer.**

**Supersmashkingdomhearts1999- Thank you so much! :) I have all intentions to finish the story, so don't worry, I'm just really slow. The point of my story was to have a bunch of stories mix together just like the original! I have a soft spot for Arthur and Heather...really, they are so cute.**

**Author's Note: Ok everyone, the story will be finished in August FOR SURE. I'm going to eventually start whipping out chapter after chapter. So, if you want your comments answered, you must get them in ASAP.**

**To Test**

I am sitting at the long breakfast table with mother and father at dawn this morning. Princeton and Aurora were dining with my children in another room. The breakfast room was being reserved for something special. My parents and I were seated at the head while many empty chairs surrounded the table.

The ladies that arrived for the festival had very simple instructions. They were to arrive whenever they awakened and join us in the breakfast room for further instructions on how to win my heart. I pitied them a little. You see, they thought that the opportunity to become my bride would be taking place all week long. But really, in about an hour, the decision would be made.

My parents craftily placed a single pea under every mattress that these women slept on. They figured that any woman who would be disturbed by the presence of a pea in their bed at night would be princess enough to suit our kingdom. We were to watch carefully during breakfast for any woman at all who yawned excessively or could not keep their eyes open.

We did not have to wait very long at all.

"Good morning, Miss!" My father pronounced loudly. "Up at the crack of dawn I see! A very good quality in a princess! I wager the others will not be in for at least another hour!"

The woman curtsied. "I beg your pardon, my king, but I normally am not awake this early."

"That's all right dear, it's probably from all the excitement!" My mother said.

"In all honesty, my lady, I came down as soon as I saw a ray of sunshine. I could not sleep all night long and it was growing very lonely in the dark."

The silence in the hall was broken by my mother. "Reginald, dear."

A tall servant stepped forward.

"Please close any doors to the Breakfast room and send all the wonderful young ladies home."

"Excuse me, my lady?" said the droopy-eyed girl.

"You are the new princess!" Exclaimed my father.

"I am?" she seemed a little dumbfounded.

"Yes, my beautiful, beautiful, sleepy bride!" I said. "Do you have a sharp pain in your back?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then you, my dear, are dainty enough to feel a pea under your mattress as you sleep. You are exactly the princess we have been looking for." My mother smiled.

"What is your name, fair maiden?" I inquired.

"Winnifred."

"My dear Winnifred, you may go to sleep in our chambers if you wish, or we may have breakfast. It is your choice."

"I'd like to go back to sleep now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, my love! I'll lead you there!"

I took my new bride by the arm and lead her out of the breakfast room. Just outside the door many angry women were pushing and shoving; trying to get past the servant, Reginald.

"Calm yourselves, ladies!" I shouted until the hall was silenced. "I have chosen my bride. You must all return home."

I heard a scream some where in the crowd of women but I did not let it dampen my spirits. Winnifred truly was beautiful. And if she really could feel a small pea under a mattress and please my parents, I'm sure she will bring me much happiness.

( ~^~ )

"Replace me will he? Not good enough for the family am I? Well I'll show him! I'll show all of them! Where was that cottage that the knight spoke of yesterday?"

I pushed and shoved my way through the crowed. How dare he? I was coming for the festival! I was going to prove that I am the rightful princess! Who was that woman on his arm? She no whiter than me! Her lips are no more ruby red! Her hair is no more darker than mine! She is fair. Far too fair in my opinion! Why must the princes always fall for the fair haired? Cinderella, Rapunzel, Aurora, and that girl! Why is my dark hair shunned away? It's far prettier in my opinion! And in my magic mirror! The mirror said that I was the fairest! Did it lie? No, certainly not. I am the fairest in the land! It's every one else who is wrong!

"Ah, here is the cottage. Open up, you old hag! I know it is you!"

_"Who dares call upon me?"_

"My name is Snow White. I know you have lost your powers and your beauty. I know you plan failed. I know the knight is coming back for the head of your dragon. If you help me with my revenge, I will help you feed your dragon."

The door opened quickly and I was ushered inside. The old woman did not even speak. She hurriedly threw many ingredients into a boiling cauldron and sat me down harshly around it.

"Will you accept my deal?" I said.

_"It is not I who must accept."_

The room grew dark accept for a light coming out of the cauldron. A face appeared and was barely visible in the murky water.

"WHY HAVE YOU CALLED, DAUGHTER?" A voice boomed from the pot.

_"Mother, a young lady has suffered from the same hands as myself. She wishes her revenge on them as well. If you help her, she will help me and the royal family will get what they deserve."_

_ "_WHY WOULD I HELP YOU, DAUGHTER? YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED, YOU MUST NOT RECEIVE HELP!"

_"Because she will do your evil deeds up here for you." _She smiled evilly.

"I will." I agreed, trying to pull of the same evil smirk.

The shadowed face showed its pointed, white teeth.

_"Then we all agree?"_

**_èpo_ **


	8. To Begin

**Nabian8735- Thank you! Here is the next!**

**Author's Note: The story will be finished THIS WEEK!**

**To Begin**

I hit the very last nail into place and smiled at my work. "Bo! The roof is done!"

She came out of the house with her lovely wool coat on, she was always so pretty. "Jack, that's wonderful! Come in side now! It's freezing!"

I climbed off of the roof and went inside Bo's new house. "Wasn't it warm and sunny a few weeks ago?"

"It certainly was, Jack. I do not know what has happened, but I must admit I'm a little frightened." She was making me tea like she did every day after I finished working on her house for the night.

"Frightened about what?"

"It isn't supposed to snow in the summer."

"I guess you're right. Good thing I got your house done then."

She set the tea down. "It's done?"

I smiled. "Yes."

Bo smiled too and sat down at the table. "Thank you so much, Jack."

I looked around. "You don't have any fire wood do you?"

"I did not think I would need to heat my home this summer."

"I could get you some wood, Bo."

"But Jack, you have done so much already!"

I stood up. "I could get all of your wood, Bo."

She waited a few seconds. "What?"

"I want to marry you, Bo."

( ~/\~ )

So much has been changing recently. Sir Roland gave me a month to decide who would go with him to find a new narrator and defeat the witch. I still had not a clue. The weather had changed from summer to winter in that month. Princess Aurora announced that she was with child. My son is growing at an alarming pace. I don't really know what to think anymore.

"Heather?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Why is so much changing?"

"I know you don't like change, Arthur. But there's nothing we can do. We do have to stop the witch, I think that's where the snow is coming from, so some one will need to venture out with Sir Roland."

"It's not just that, Heather, what about the princess? What about Patrick?"

"The princess having a baby is no concern of ours. And Patrick cannot stay little forever. He will eventually be a man."

I groaned.

"Arthur, there is nothing wrong with people growing up. And so many things have yet to happen. Cinderella still is not wed. Patrick is still the only young one in the house. Be thankful for that! If there were married couples and babies running around you would lose your mind. You would feel unbelievably old, which you are not. You're still a some what young man, Arthur. Don't forget it."

She must have been heavy on her heart, I've never known Heather to hold so much wisdom.

"Hush Arthur. You are in the same playing field as Jack. He's a man. He's not yet married, he's still making childish mistakes. Yes, you're older but you're still young enough to be married and have children. You're not some old man! And Jack and I are not your children, we are your friends, Arthur. You needn't mope about the life you've lost, you should begin anew!"

"Heather, that's all wonderful sounding but it's not as easy as it seems. I loved my wife and she's gone. Perhaps we did marry too young but it was still my time to do so. I thought that maybe finally after these years I could go back to a comfortable life, but now everything is changing again."

"There is no such thing as a comfortable life, Arthur, things need to change. The world would be boring without it."

"I'M ENGAGED!" Jack ran into the bakery shouting. "I'M ENGAGED! I'M ENGAGED! I'M ENGAGED!" Then he left and slammed the door behind him.

I groaned and rest my head on the counter. Heather caressed my shoulder.

( ~/\~ )

There was a knock at the door when I saw Heather and Arthur in the bakery together. They had been spending a lot of time there. I was spending a lot of time upstairs with Patrick. He needed to learn how to read. Heather's arm was around Arthur's shoulder and he sat in a silent sulk. Heather made I contact with me and I knew she wanted me to get the door. I'd buy her some time. She was much less crabby now that she was with Arthur so much.

I made my way to the front door and opened it up. "Sir Roland!"

"Good evening, Miss Cinderella. Is Arthur around?"

"Yes of course, he's in the bakery. Jack, Jack! Come inside, Jack! You'll die of cold!"

"Cinderella, I'm engaged!" I'm not sure if he was red from cold or excitement.

"That's wonderful, Jack, but come inside now, please."

"Arthur?" I heard Sir Roland say.

"Yes, Sir Roland?" Arthur was no longer in Heather's arms when I entered. We all crowded into the bakery; even Patrick.

"Have you made your decision then?" Sir Roland inquired.

"I'm afraid I have not."

"You must come with me, Arthur." Sir Roland pleaded.

"I will! But I need to know that everything will be taken care of at home. The bakery, the animals, my son. Jack may mind the animals, Heather the bakery, and Cinderella the child."

"Then what is the problem, Arthur? You come with me!"

"I am not letting Arthur go alone!" Jack said.

"I cannot run the shoppe without you, Arthur." Heather said.

"I cannot care for Patrick and keep the house warm, Arthur." I said.

Sir Roland interjected. "I say we all go! It won't be dangerous, Arthur. Just a walk to the next town over!"

"We've all been on a road that was not supposed to be dangerous before, Sir Roland, and one of us did not come back." Arthur's words shook.

"I promise that this journey is a threat to none. We must simply find the man, convince him to come with us and I will take care of the dragon on my own. The witch is powerless and once the dragon is dead she will be pulled back down into the depths of hell." Sir Roland replied. "It will be just like a morning stroll, but it will last a few days. Take your son and your friends, there will be no danger."

Arthur mulled it over in his head. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking hard.

"Okay."


	9. To Travel

**Nabian8735- It'll be done this week as long as I write two chapters a day.**

**To Travel**

Night fall was approaching. The day had been long. We began our journey close to day break and only stopped for lunch. Now it was time to stop again, but this time for dinner and sleeping. I was tired. I was so very tired. Arthur was carrying Patrick all day despite the fact that Patrick was fussing to walk. Heather was arguing with Arthur about what was best for Patrick. Jack was extremely quiet and it was unsettling. A few times I thought we had lost him in the woods, but he was just dawdling behind. When Sir Roland announced it was time to be done for the day, I was practically overjoyed.

First the men cleared paths for our bedding and started a fire. Then Heather began the cooking. I, of course, was in charge of watching Patrick and was not allowed to do anything but. We ate stew by the fire and the night grew darker around us, making the fire seem to grow brighter. Everyone had a hard day too, I think. We all began to walk our separate ways within the camp.

Arthur left me alone with Patrick on our bedding. Arthur himself took a walk to the edge of where the light touched the darkness and stood in silence. Heather soon noticed his absence and crept up behind him. Jack sat by the fire alone.

"What are you doing by yourself?" A voice said behind me.

"Sir Roland! Oh, I'm not alone, I have Patrick."

"You're still talking to yourself, miss."

"Some one has to keep the story going."

"And why must you be the one to do it?"

I sighed. "Every one else has their own things to worry about."

"And you don't have things to worry about? With a baby?"

I was stunned. "Patrick isn't mine! Arthur just has me watch him ever since his wife passed away!"

"So the Heather girl isn't...?"

"No!" I apologized. "I'm sorry, normally people know the story."

"I only know a story of a small town without a narrator."

"We're in that story in some way."

"I'd like to know it." He was smiling at me.

"Maybe some other time." I looked into his face.

"I look forward to it."

( ~/\~ )

"Arthur please tell me what is wrong."

"I would if I knew, Heather."

"Are you upset?'

"In a way, I suppose, Little One."

"Arthur, I'm not your Little One."

"Heather, you will always be my Little One, always. You can't be more than that." I looked sternly at her, but I could feel my throat tightening.

I think her throat was tightening too. She looked back at me just as sternly. "Maybe you don't see me as a Little One, Arthur. Maybe these feelings, this care that you have for me, maybe it isn't what you say it is."

"It is what I say it is! I can't lose Patrick and I can't lose you!"

"Then why don't your eyes tear up at the thought of losing Jack? He was under your care too. He was once a 'Young Man' to you, but you so willingly call him 'Jack' now. You accept that he is to be married and live on his own. You can let him go. The reason you can't let me go is because you don't see me as 'Little One' anymore!"

"Don't."

"Arthur, you know it's true. You see me as M-"

"Stop it!"

"No! Arthur, you stop it! You see me as her! You know it's true, you can't deny it any longer, Arthur!"

"You need to go to bed now."

She looked defeated. "Arthur-"

"I said 'bed'."

"Please, let's just talk about this-"

"BED. NOW. MARGRET."

Heather shrunk back away from me. She turned around and headed for her bed. Before she had gotten too far away she mumbled something over her shoulder. "My name is Heather, but it's a start."

( ~/\~ )

"I promised her we would be married as soon as this whole thing is over. I can't believe my luck. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I'm so plain and dumb. I like my animals and my animals so far are the only things that like me back. But now, oh now I have Bo! I don't even know how a beautiful flower like her could ever love some one like me! It's so amazing! So lucky! So wonderful!"

"Blech." I don't know what Jack was talkin' about but he sure looked real happy. Girls and love are gross. I like Jack better when he talks about cows and chickens. I'm getting' sleepy. I think I'll find Papa and sleep with him tonight; I don't really like the dark.

Papa doesn't look happy like Jack though. Heather doesn't look happy either. Neither does Cindy. I don't know the knight very well, I don't think he really ever looks happy. But maybe knights can't be happy. I don't know. I'm not a knight. Maybe I'll ask him in the morning.

Why is my family sad? The knight said this wouldn't be hard. That's why I can come too! It must not be hard. Papa wouldn't have let me come unless it was real easy. Papa never let's me do anything hard. Cindy told me he just worries. Heather told me it has something to do with my mama. I don't mind much, I don't need a mama. Cindy and Heather take good care of me. It's like havin' two mamas. I wish I could do hard things though.

"Papa, why is everyone sad?"

"Do not think of it, Son. We're just tired of walking."

"I heard you yelling."

"Yes...Papa does that."

I don't know what he meant. But Papa sure did look really sad when he said it.


	10. To Fret

**To Fret**

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

We were running for our lives. The castle was in complete ruin. The odd weather, the snow? It was all from her. Snow White. We aren't sure how it happened, but she came back with a vengeance. She has these...these powers. Ice flies out of her hands and freezes what ever it touches. Some times there are explosions. She keeps screaming and laughing. There is something very evil about her smile.

I worry about my baby. It hasn't been with me for very long. I'm not even showing yet. Maybe is Snow knew I was pregnant she would stop attacking. Maybe she would understand. Maybe it could save us all and Snow would return back to normal.

Snow seemed to be aiming mostly for Winnifred. I suppose she knew about their wedding. It was only a few days ago. I can understand why Snow would be so upset, but she really didn't belong. It was no place for her. Winnifred fits in perfectly. We're all happy to have Winnifred. Snow just made things complicated.

Hansel and Gretel like Winnifred too. They were nervous about having a new step mother, but I think in the long run they like her even more than Snow. Everything really was working out fine. Princeton and I were with child. Kingsly finally found his perfect princess since Rapunzel. Hansel and Gretel were happy with their new step mother. The King and Queen were proud of their decision.

Well

I assume they were proud.

Snow killed them this morning.


	11. To Convince

**To Convince**

I awoke in the morning before any one else. I rubbed my eyes and started making breakfast for my family. They all could sleep rather late. They had been waking up so early lately with the bakery to tend and an house to build, I was the only one who didn't need to catch up on sleep. Sir Roland was soon awake as well. He fed the fire as I worked on food to feed us.

"You can give it a rest, Miss."

"What do you mean?"

"In but a few steps we will be outside of your wood. A real narrator will pick up from there."

"A real narrator? Really?"

"I'm very certain."

"Well, I will need to continue narrating until we reach that point."

Sir Roland graciously let everyone sleep much longer than he had intended. He couldn't wait much longer once the porridge was ready. We all sat around the smoldering ashes and wondered how others were faring back at home. Jack was concerned for Bo. I wondered how the castle was doing. Arthur was slightly worried for his niece and nephew, but he was far more concerned with Patrick.

After breakfast we tore down the camp site and headed on our way. I could see a clearing past the trees. Was this it? A new land? Some place none of us had ever been?

"Miss, listen."

Strangers arrived the morning of the old man's redemption. There was a knight, Sir Roland, who had visited the old man once before. He was alone on that day. But on this day he was not alone. Accompanying Sir Roland was a small man, only slightly younger than the knight himself, and his very young son. There was another man as well, he had a rather vague disposition. Also, two women were following. Both seemed upset, but that has nothing to do with the tale that was to take place this day.

"We're in a story again!" The younger girl cheered.

"And it seems to be the story of an old man." The father continued.

"Yes." Sir Roland announced proudly. "There is an old man who lives in a cottage just on the edge of your wood. He has no family and nothing more in life to live for. He will serve as the perfect narrator for our plan, but first, we must convince him."

The old man stepped outside of his small home when he heard the strangers approaching, "Sir Roland, is that you?"

"I told you I would be back, Nate, I do not lie."

Old Man Nate surveyed the crowd around his house. He had not been expecting so many people to come, and so soon!

"Do not fret, friend. We can stay out here and talk."

"I still have not made up my mind! There is much to take into account!"

"What is there to stop you, old man? You have nothing here! There is an entire town that needs you and will be counting on you!"

The older woman spoke up. "Sir Roland! You cannot simply expect a comfortable man to leave behind everything he knows in order to help people that he knows nothing of!"

Sir Roland looked at the woman fiercely. "Do you expect us to sit here and explain every little detail of your lives? The town is in danger!"

The woman did not snap back, she spoke calmly. "Oh, the town will do all right. I want to know more of this man. Sir? Who are you?"

The old man was taken back the kindness, he cautiously told his story. "My name is Nate. People tend to call me Old Man Nate nowadays, I suspect it's because I'm so old. I had a wife once. I loved her dearly. Ilsebill was her name. She stayed at home and did the housework while I went out every day to catch fish to sell in the market. That's how we made our living; a fisherman and his wife. One day when I was fishing not a single fish was biting! I found it rather strange. I only saw one fish in the lake all day long so I made a point to catch it into my net. When I pulled the fish up onto the deck it didn't flip and it didn't flop. It looked at me, it opened it's mouth, and it spoke to me! It told me it was a wizard who was cursed to live the life as a fish, and if I spared it's life, it would grant me three wishes. I didn't really have any wishes to make, but I really couldn't eat the fish with a clear conscience, so I let it go free of charge. I told my wife later of the peculiar fish, and she was down right cross with me! She looked around and saw all the riches, fame, and power that we could have. I looked around and saw the love, food, and shelter that we did have. She ordered me to find the fish at once and make her wishes for her. I loved my wife. If she didn't think that what I could provide was best for her, then I would surely do what ever I could to make her wishes come true. I wished for her riches, fame, and power, and for a while she was very happy. We bought everything that we could ever want. Everyone knew who we were. But eventually my wife was crushed in an avalanche of material goods. And I've never fished since."

The woman spoke again when she was quite sure he was finished. "Nate, your story is tragic but beautiful. You did anything to make your wife happy, you turned the wishes down in the first place, and your language is so lovely to listen to. You needn't be ashamed of what happened in your past, you remained a good person through all the trials in your life. And because you are a good person, I know you will come help us."

"Aye." said Old Man Nate, "You're right, I will."


	12. To Plan

**To Plan**

Sir Roland, Arthur and his son, Jack, Cinderella, and Heather proudly walked back to their town. The journey through the wood in total took three days time. When they arrived back to their home they noticed that things were much worse than before.

"Things are much worse than before." Said Arthur.

They surveyed all the wreckage. The cottage that Arthur and Jack built was demolished. Jack's animals were gone. The earth beneath their feet was frozen over. But miraculously, the bakery stood tall.

The family's eyes swam with tears for all their loss. They slowly walked up to the only standing building for miles. It must have been very sturdy building; built with lots of care. It had a few marks here and there that appeared to be explosions that just could not knock it down. Arthur slowly reached for the door knob, but it jostled without him needing to touch it. The family jumped back and stood firm in case the body inside was that of the destruction.

A young, bonneted lass opened the door and stood defenseless at the crowd outside the door. Her frock was ripped and torn. Her hair was our of place. The shall she wore around herself for warmth was old and tattered.

"That's Margret's!" Arthur screamed and grabbed the shall from her shoulders.

The girl replied with a shiver and an apologetic look.

"Arthur!" Cinderella and Heather cried together.

Arthur looked ashamed, but he did not relinquish the shall.

Jack broke from the crowd and followed the girl inside. He held his arms tightly around her and pressed his forehead against her's gently. He spoke in a soft, calm voice, something that was not common with Jack. "Bo, what has happened?"

The rest stepped inside the bakery to find that Bo, the royal family, and an assortment of animals had been seeking refuge. Two days worth of bread was eaten and the floor was cleared for sleeping. Bo was explaining to Jack privately the unusual state, for she was too timid to speak to everyone.

Princeton stepped forth and addressed the newcomers. "A witch has destroyed everything but the castle and this bakery. But the castle is far too dangerous to return to. The town has frozen over so that the witch may live in her kingdom of ice. She seeks revenge on the royal family and has not yet found us in this place."

"What wrong have you done to the witch?" Arthur asked.

"Not _the _witch, _a _witch." Princeton continued, "We have reason to believe that this witch gained her powers from _the _witch and is none other than the banished princess Snow White, attacking the royals for revenge."

"That would explain the snow." Heather said quietly.

"We have been trying to formulate a plan of action, but the deaths of the king and queen has thrown us for a loop and we are afraid the new princess Winnifred will not be far behind them." Princeton gestured to a huddled mass in the corner. It was a dying princess with a sobbing prince hanging over her.

Cinderella almost burst into tears. _So Kingsly has finally found his true love? _She thought. _And Princeton has a baby on the way, I really was nothing more than a distraction at a ball. I must leave once all of this is settled. _

"We don't have time to lose." said Sir Roland, "We must take action!"

"What do you have in mind, Sir Knight?" Princeton asked.

"We have three objectives. First we must dispose of the Snow Witch. Then we must lift her Snow Spell. And finally we must behead the dragon so I have my prize and the former witch will be gone as well."

"How do you propose we do any of those things?"

"Just do exactly as I say."


	13. To Fight

**To Fight**

Cinderella and Heather were cloaked in the night. Unless one was to look them directly in the face they were completely unseen in the darkness. Sir Roland had sent them out on their own to retrieve a book. It was his reasoning that all witches carry a book of spells, jinxes, potions, curses, counter curses...and it was the counter curse that they needed. If they could find some sort of antidote to Snow's powers, they could rid her from the kingdom forever.

Bo was to take care of Patrick while our heroes worked. Sir Roland and Arthur were in charge of stopping The Snow Witch. Cinderella and Heather were to steal the book. And Jack was to lead the powerless witch out of her cottage in the woods.

No doubt she would follow Jack, she blamed everything on Jack; the giant, the destruction of her garden, the loss of her powers. So, Jack set out wearing the same clothes he wore he day that the witch was sent to Hell with pebbles in his pocket. Jack was afraid but not for himself. He knew the witch couldn't hurt him, he was worried for Bo. Jack loved Bo. What if he was to come back home and find that Bo was gone? He couldn't think of that now.

Jack stood in the wood facing the witch's cottage. He positioned himself behind trees and bushes to take on the appearance of a ghost or memory. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the pebbles. He threw them one after another at the witch's window. After being annoyed by the ticking on her window, the witch came out. She looked left and right and saw nothing, but when she looked straight ahead she saw Jack.

_"You."_ The witch whispered.

She charged him as fast as she could. Jack let her chase him, he made sure that he stayed in sight so as not to vanish and cause her to lose interest and head back for her home. Cinderella and Heather quietly crept into the witch's open door. They immediately took action. They sifted through the dust covering everything in order to find the book. They passed a cauldron and jars of unspeakable ingredients.

"Heather!" Cinderella whispered excitedly, "I found a book case!"

Heather dashed to her friend's side and began to search quickly. They soon discovered that this would be harder than they had expected. "These are encyclopedias!" Heather cried.

"It's ok, it's ok. One of these needs to have the information we're looking for. You search for 'snow', I'll look up 'ice'."

The noise of flipping through thin pages filled the room. When they turned a page too quickly it would tear and a hiss sounded with smoke. They went through many books. They were afraid the witch could be back at any minute, Jack could only promise half an hour of safe time and the time was running out. They stopped putting the books back neatly on the shelves, if the witch could see that they had been there, so be it. There was no time.

"AHA!" Cinderella finally screeched. "I found it, Heather, I found it!"

Heather dropped her books and peered into the book. "What does it say? What does it say?"

_"Just a hallucination, it had to be. That boy would never dare to come back here!"_

The girls dropped the book and headed for the back door. The witch was on her way, Jack had gotten away and their time was up. They closed it as quietly as they could, but the dragon still called for his witch when they stepped outside. Cinderella and Heather ran towards the bakery and prayed their cloaks would be enough to hide them. Before they returned to the bakery they heard a final _"My books! My books!"_

"Kingsly! It has to be Kingsly!" Cinderella yelled as soon as they were safely inside.

"What?" Kingsly whispered water-eyed as he looked up from Winnifred's bed.

"The one that wronged The Snow Witch must be the one to stab her through the heart." Cinderella said harshly.

Kingsly was appalled. "How? How do we find her? How do we even get her to stand still long enough to stick a sword through her?"

"Not 'we'." Cinderella said.

"Me? Alone?" Kingsly whispered.

"Not alone, Arthur and I will hold her still for you." Sir Roland said.

Cinderella cut the knight off. "Go up to her and apologize, make her upset. Dodge her attacks while they grab her from behind. Then you finish her."

Sir Roland looked at Cinderella unexpectedly. She was a woman. She was a single woman. She was a single woman who had once been a princess. Where did all this hard speech come from? Where was her fear? Why was she calling the shots?

Kingsly silently bent down next to his pitiful wife. He kissed her without a word. He stood up and walked out of the door. The room of people stared at the door in fear. Sir Roland pulled his gaze off of Cinderella and followed Kinglsy outside. Heather wasn't sure, but she thought Arthur looked at her before he left as well.

"Bo?" Jack said as he inched towards her. "I- I love you. But..."

"Jack, no don't go!" Bo cried.

"I have to, Bo." Jack's face was hard. He would never be a boy again. "I need to know that I did everything i could to protect you. I'll be back for you."

Bo's eyes were swimming with tears. Patrick was crying as well and left her side. Cinderella held open her arms for the child. But to her surprise, he ran to Heather. Cinderella then knew that there really was no reason for her to stay. Heather awkwardly held the boy and silently cried into his hair. His father's hair.

Jack held Bo close and felt the skin on the back of her neck. He felt the goose bumps raise on her and so they rose on him as well. He pulled away long enough to look her in the eyes. Then he leaned forward for a kiss. Bo's lips quivered beneath his. He did not put down enough pressure to silence her. It was a time to be gentle. He released her and pressed his lips against her forehead before he looked into her eyes one last time. Bo closed her eyes to hold back the tears, and when she opened them again Jack was gone. Cinderella held her like a sister.

"SNOW!" shouted Kingsly. "YOU'VE INJURED MY WIFE, YOU'VE SCARED MY CHILDREN, YOU'VE DESTROYED MY KINGDOM, YOU'VE MURDERED MY PARENTS, OUR ENTIRE WORLD IS RUINED! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY HARM ME ANYMORE!"

"We'll see about that." A voice rang. It was Snow. She came from behind him and slashed her icy finger nails into his side.

Kingsly dropped to his knees. He did not portray pain He stared at her. "Snow, you are banished. You may never return. Leave! Now!"

Snow threw back her head in laughter. "You fool! You cannot banish me! I rule now!"

"It's not your right to, Snow. We will stop you!" The blood dripped through the icy cracks in Kingsly's skin.

"NOW!" Sir Roland called.

Arthur and Jack jumped from behind rubble and each grabbed one of Snow's arms. Ice over took their grip, it formed over their hands like a chrysalis. Sir Roland threw he sward to Kinglsy, "Now, Kingsly, do it now!"

Kingsly yelled as he charged The Snow Witch. The sword was held straight forward and skewered her through the heart. She did not bleed, ice crawled up the weapon until it reached Kingsly's hand. He let go before he was engulfed in a coffin of ice. The ice broke around Arthur and Jack's wrists and once they were free they ran backwards. Snow was like an ice sculpture, but then it burst. Knives of ice shattered the air. The men ducked in cover until the storm was finished. They then stood and surveyed the area. There was a sense of triumph all around. The clouds above them were slowly drifting away.

_"MY BOOKS! WHY HAVE YOU SOILED MY BOOKS?" _

The voice came from the powerless witch who was stumbling through the woods towards them. Following her was Lucifer's dragon, breathing fire on anything that moved.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Sir Roland said calmly.

The knight approached the dragon slowly, and with one fluent motion he severed its head clean off. The other men stared in shock.

"I'm a knight." Sir Roland said, "This is like a Tuesday for me."

The dragon's body collapsed on top of the witch and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They never bothered our heroes ever again.

As the men walked back to the bakery the clouds behind them were almost completely gone. Patrick was the first to emerge from the building. He was running towards his father as fast as his legs could carry him. Arthur ran to meet him and scooped him into his arms.

Heather was running out after him. "Patrick! Come back here! What would your father say?" She stopped in her tracks when she saw Arthur had returned.

"He would say," Arthur began, "I love you."

Heather's words caught in her throat and she ran toward him. The arm that was not holding Patrick wrapped around Heather's waist and he spun them both around. He smiled at Heather and met her lips with her own. Her lips were cold and it made him smile against her mouth. Her hot tears touched his cheek. He pulled away when he felt Patrick's head tuck under his chin. Arthur kissed his son's head and they held each other in silence.

"Where is your dragon head, Sir Roland?" Cinderella asked quietly when the rest emerged, carrying Winnifred of course.

"It followed the witch down to Hell."

"Oh? What a shame! What about your princess?"

"She doesn't seem so important anymore."


	14. To End

**To End**

There was so much to be done after The Snow Witch's tyranny. After the sense that anything could end in a day, the town hustled and bustled to get everything done as soon as possible, but in an orderly manner. The most important objective was to crown the princes kings seeing as the land was under no rule since the murder of the king and queen. The coronation ceremony took place that very night in the ruins of the castle. With an entire new kingdom to be built, it was decided that two castles would be erected. Kingsly and Winnifred were to rule the west while Princeton and Aurora ruled the East.

In the morning a doctor was fetched for Winnifred. With constant vigilance and prayers, she recuperated to her dainty self.

Kingsly performed Jack and Bo's wedding ceremony. It was very small and was held outside the castle, a childhood dream of Bo's. Cinderella and Heather were bridesmaids while Arthur was the best man. Sir Roland was a groomsman. Patrick carried the rings and the guests were none other than the royal family. It was beautiful and a great time.

Nothing changed for Heather and Arthur. They stayed in love and worked the bakery together. Patrick accidentally called Heather "mother" a few times. But Arthur still wasn't quite ready for that. Patrick's real mother had been a big part in his life.

Bo came to live with Jack in the new house behind the bakery that the kings provided gold and workers for. There were four bedrooms: one for Bo and Jack, one for Patrick, one for Arthur and Heather, and the fourth was for Heather alone- if Arthur was uncomfortable with Heather being his new love. The room was mostly used as a guest room though; Heather was stubborn enough not to be sent to a separate bed. Cinderella did not get a room for she and Sir Roland had run off together shortly after Bo and Jack's wedding.

Months passed and Aurora eventually gave birth to the beautiful Princess Alexandra. Her hair was golden blonde and she had a thin face like her father.

All was right in the kingdom again, but as a humble fisherman I cannot lie to you and say that they all lived happily ever after. They lived of course, but they lived very fulfilling, normal lives.

The End.


End file.
